Make New Friends but Keep Discord/Gallery
Prologue Fluttershy's Cottage opening exterior S5E7.png|"Ohoho, but that's not all!" Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png|"When I went to look for them again, they were on the ceiling!" Discord and Fluttershy having a fun time S5E7.png Fluttershy laughing amused S5E7.png Fluttershy "never known anypony as funny as you" S5E7.png|"Oh, Discord, I've never known anypony as funny as you!" Fluttershy holding a teacup S5E7.png|"I love that story about the time you tried to train your right paw..." Fluttershy can't hold in her laughter S5E7.png Fluttershy "fetch your left leg!" S5E7.png|"...to fetch your left leg!" Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png|"Oh, I do love our Tuesday teas..." Fluttershy mentions her friend Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"...and I can't wait for you to meet my friend Tree Hugger." Discord surprised by the mention of Tree Hugger S5E7.png Discord says "Tree Hugger?" derisively S5E7.png|"Tree Hugger?" Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Fluttershy "met her on a trip to see the Breezies" S5E7.png|"I met her on a trip to see the Breezies." Fluttershy talking about Tree Hugger S5E7.png|"She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures." Discord with beady eyes S5E7.png Discord "how nice for you" S5E7.png|"How nice for you." Discord chewing on a teacup S5E7.png Discord in stark surprise S5E7.png|"We're all gonna have so much fun together at the Grand Galloping Gala!" Fluttershy's tea set floats upward S5E7.png Discord accepts Fluttershy's "invitation" S5E7.png|"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. I'd love to." Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png|"Oh. Oh, no. Um..." Fluttershy "already asked Tree Hugger" S5E7.png|"I'm afraid I've already asked Tree Hugger." Discord's jealousy begins S5E7.png|"I'm sorry, Discord." Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png|"I assumed you'd have your own ticket..." Fluttershy looking anxious S5E7.png|"...since you and Princess Celestia are friends now." Discord puts on a jacket S5E7.png|"Were you not invited?" Discord "who, me?" S5E7.png|"Who, me?" Discord "probably got lost in the mail" S5E7.png|"It probably got lost in the mail." Discord "no biggie, as the foals say" S5E7.png|"No biggie, as the foals say." Discord annoyed "gotta go!" S5E7.png|"Well, gotta go!" Fluttershy holds up a tray of teacakes S5E7.png|"But we haven't had any of our Tuesday teacakes." Discord stuffs teacakes down his shirt S5E7.png|"Well, I guess we're just going to have to..." Discord tosses the tray away S5E7.png|"...exclude them from our party this time." Discord "did I say that out loud?" S5E7.png|"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Discord leaving the cottage S5E7.png|"I mean, ta-ta." Discord vanishes from the cottage S5E7.png Fluttershy's tea set clatters to the floor S5E7.png Going around Ponyville Spike sleeping soundly in his castle bedroom S5E7.png Spike slowly waking up S5E7.png Spike surprised by Discord in his bed S5E7.png|Morning, darling. Discord asks Spike where Twilight is S5E7.png Spike says Twilight is in Canterlot S5E7.png Discord disappointed S5E7.png Discord vanishes from Spike's room S5E7.png Spike freaked out S5E7.png Spike wraps himself in bedsheets S5E7.png Carousel Boutique exterior shot S5E7.png Rarity levitating jewels and ribbon S5E7.png Rarity fashions a bow for Sweetie Belle S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle in Gala dresses S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle jump for joy S5E7.png Scootaloo and Sweetie excited for the Gala S5E7.png Applejack and Rainbow play a card game S5E7.png Applejack tells the fillies to keep it down S5E7.png Applejack downplays the Gala experience S5E7.png Applejack trailing off S5E7.png Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png Applejack "my little sister's all grown up!" S5E7.png Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png Applejack blows her nose with Dash's tail S5E7.png Rainbow Dash pulls her tail away S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders super-excited S5E7.png CMC "this is gonna be the best night ever!" S5E7.png Crusaders scream at Discord's giant eye S5E7.png|A startling appearance, even from a(n honorary) fellow Cutie Mark Crusader. Discord with a giant vanity mirror eye S5E7.png Discord talking to Applejack S5E7.png Discord scratching Apple Bloom's chin S5E7.png Discord "Gross Gruesome Gala" S5E7.png Apple Bloom blows raspberry at Discord S5E7.png Rarity answers Discord's rude question S5E7.png Rarity "they're going as our dates" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle is Rarity's "plus-one" S5E7.png Sweetie Belle shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Crusaders shouting "we're plus-ones!" S5E7.png Discord plugs his ears with his horns S5E7.png Discord has heard enough of the Crusaders S5E7.png Discord "I believe I got that!" S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the Boutique S5E7.png Rainbow Dash wins the card game S5E7.png Elements of Harmony card game transition S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sells a cupcake to Cloud Kicker S5E7.png Pinkie says hi to Discord S5E7.png Metal Gear Discord S5E7.png Discord pokes out of the cardboard box S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "all the flavors we have" S5E7.png Pinkie invades Discord's personal space S5E7.png Discord "actually, Pinkie Pie" S5E7.png Discord tries to ask a question S5E7.png Discord stammering nervously S5E7.png Discord scratching a decorative candy cane S5E7.png Discord looking around anxiously S5E7.png Discord famished S5E7.png Discord asks for all of the cakes S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "all of them?!" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie looking stunned S5E7.png Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png Pinkie Pie shouting "all of the cakes!" S5E7.png Discord "I'll need all my energy" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie speeding through the bakery S5E7.png Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png Pinkie Pie stuffing a cake into a box S5E7.png Discord looking aside annoyed S5E7.png Discord sees someone outside S5E7.png View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Fluttershy in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Tree Hugger in Discord's crosshairs S5E7.png Discord spying through a periscope S5E7.png Discord looking very jealous S5E7.png Pinkie shouting "my sister Maud!" S5E7.png Discord tells Pinkie to cancel his order S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the bakery S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "you want none of the cakes now?!" S5E7.png Pinkie sad and surrounded by cake boxes S5E7.png Meeting Tree Hugger At Discord's home / Receiving the ticket to the Gala At the Gala Discord talking with Twilight S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png |We're here, we're here! AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png |AJ and Rarity don't give a hug Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png |Is the Smooze part dragon? Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png|Fluttershy with Leia hair. Discord bumping into Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy doesn't notice Discord S5E7.png Discord meets Tree Hugger S5E7.png|Tree Hugger....Definitely not a stereotypical hippie. Discord "you've met me before" S5E7.png |You've met me before! Fluttershy We have bought two cakes S5E7.png Stand-up comedy Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Party crashed / Tree Hugger saves the day Talking it out / Apologizing to Tree Hugger Epilogue Animatic EW animatic - The Grand Galloping Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight and Celestia hear fanfare.png EW animatic - Trumpet fanfare.png EW animatic - Announcing the Smooze!.png EW animatic - Discord and the Smooze arrive.png EW animatic - The Smooze in a top hat.png MLP Facebook page Smooze animatic.png EW animatic - The Smooze smiling.png EW animatic - Ponies gasp at the Smooze.png EW animatic - Princess Twilight and Celestia.png EW animatic - The Smooze's lack of etiquette.png EW animatic - Ponies mingling at the Gala.png EW animatic - Twilight addresses ponies.png EW animatic - Ponies in a panic.png EW animatic - Gala floor covered in slime.png EW animatic - Pinkie Pie hugging the Smooze.png EW animatic - Pinkie invites the Smooze to dance.png EW animatic - The Smooze mingles.png